Always Third Wheel
by Mysticalsoul
Summary: Logan doesn't need Jean or Scott, because Logan is Logan, and he will never be Third Wheel. First X-Men fic, please review, thanks!


**Disclaimer**:  I do not own these characters and they all belong to Marvel and etc.  

**Title**:  Always Third Wheel.

**Rating**:  PG-13.

**Dedication**: To Dilly, because she is a great friend and she bought me LJ time.

**Notes**: First time writing a _real_ X-Men fic. 

**Characters**:  Jean/Logan/Scott. Threesome, man.  

* * *

Logan knew it was one of those situations where everything around him stopped and everyone just _stared_ at him like he was some kind of wooly mammoth on a hot summer day.  Except Logan was the prettier one and the one with keen sharp claws that could kill.

"Seems like I've walked into some kind of love spat."  He would growl and the low, husky voice would rumble throughout the room leaving everyone wondering if Logan had a bad day.  Except, only, the people there wouldn't actually think that, because, realistically, Logan was _always_ like that.  

"Logan."  Scott tried to force a smile, but he just couldn't do it.  Logan could see, even if Scott tried to hide it, that he really _did_ walk into a lover's spat.  So he looked at Jean and nodded to her before continuing on his way.  

He didn't look back when they started arguing again.

*** 

Logan watched her carefully with unsubtle eyes and a sharp, lingering gaze that could only be interpreted as lust.  He was allowed to do that, and no one else but him could look at her like _that_.  So open, and visibly understandable.  Even Scott couldn't look at her like that, because, really, Scott wasn't a badass and he wouldn't mess with Jean like the way Logan did.  Everyone knew that only Logan could do such a thing as stare lustfully at Jean Grey, because everyone knew, even though Jean was Scott's Girl, he still and will always have a 'thing' for the lovely Doctor.

But some didn't see the indescribable gaze she gave _back_ to him.  It wasn't even thought about, because she loved Scott, and Scott loved her.  It was written in The Book, and therefore, Jean and Scott were the American Couple with a white picket fence and two children with a little dog running in the back with a barbeque stand cooking the most delicious looking meat.

Logan noticed, though.  He noticed the attenuated look she gave him.

He was surprised, though, that Scott didn't.

*** 

His eyes were red, hot, and fiery; no pun actually intended.  Logan liked to think of Scott as the man, that, if you pissed him off, he would roast you in less than two seconds flat.  Logan still didn't doubt that theory, but still liked to piss him off all the same just to see if Scott would actually fry him.  Scott never did.

"She's a looker."  He would say to no one in particular, as a rather sexy woman would flash by on the television screen.  Her legs would be white with a creamy complexion, and Logan, being Logan, would disregard that she would be an evil wench inside and instead, watch how high the dress would slid up the woman's leg.  

"Jean's prettier, and nicer too."  Scott would say beside him.  Logan rolled his eyes and mentally called Scott names at how stupid he was sometimes.  

As Logan continued to associate Scott with the most desponding names he could think of, he didn't notice that Scott's eyes were watching the woman on the television's underwear get thrown off to reveal more skin.   

Not that he would actually blame Scott, though.  The woman was rather hot, evil… and entirely not good enough for the man in the Dorky Visors.

***

With her lips hot and persuading against his own, Logan did what he was known for doing.  He pushed her back slightly so that her breath was hot on his wet lips.

"Don't." He would say, and it would sound commanding and forceful, even if it wasn't intended that way.  Logan really did want to continue, with her lips pressed against _his_, and what made it even _more_ exciting was the fact that _she_ was the one who initiated it, and not him.  No one would have ever expected that from Doctor Jean Grey.

"Please." Her voice would be tender and soothing and heavy with passion.  Her eyes would sparkle, and if Logan looked into them long enough, he would admit he was scared of seeing what was there.  Not only because of what she wanted, no, but because of what she _didn't_ want anymore, and that scared him because as much as he _loved_ her, he could never have her.

"No, stop."  Though, as he said that, her lips would trail on his jaw and her lipstick would acquaint itself on his skin, where it made sense to say that the red was from their passion on that night. 

Unable to stop himself, he brushed his lips against her ear, and when she shuddered in his arms, he knew then and there that it was wrong, and Jean was Scott's Girl, and she would always be even if she wanted Logan.  So he gently pushed her off his lap, and she knew it was the end.  She must have known, because she didn't protest in the slightest.  

When he walked out of her room, a growl would escape his throat as he realized he would need a cold shower, and quick.

*** 

Scott's lips were a different matter, though.  They were gentle and coaxing, and Logan growled, as they broke apart to breathe.  His breath was much more calm and composed, which was much unlike Jean.

"No wonder she-," Logan would start off, but Scott's would only capture his lips in record time.  Logan knew then that he should probably be quiet, and that Scott already knew about the Jean and Logan thing.  Logan practically radiated his claim on Scott's Woman.

But their tongues slid slickly together, and Logan thought absently, _This is just like a kid's game_.  With that in mind, he put a hand on Scott's chest and pushed him away, non-to-gently.

"This won't work, Bub." He would say hoarsely.  He would already start to get up, but even before he felt a hand on his arm, he said, "She'll go back to you.  Give it time."

He made his way to the bathroom, with a cold shower already in mind.

*** 

It was weird, really, how their lips looked perfect with each other.  One would be gentle and coaxing, while the other was urgent and passionate, but both just so right for each other because their lips was what made everything look and _feel_ so exceptional.  

But Logan turned away, because, really, he wasn't in a petty-so-called-love-triangle anymore, and he kind of liked to keep out of the label.  He didn't need anyone, really.  He didn't need Jean like he thought, because she was too good for him and she was Pretty wife with exceptional skills that took care of the child when the father was away.  Logan didn't need Scott either, because Scott's wife would need him and he would be home as the loving father who smiled down at his children.  

He was never the Third Wheel, because Third Wheel's are left out in cases like these.  They feel subjected to be depressed, and miserable.  He wasn't depressed, and certainly, he was never _miserable_.

So he watched them kiss, and he turned away to shine his bike.  He growled low in his throat.  He would never be Third Wheel, of course, because he didn't love either of him.  Not one bit.  

_Finish_.  


End file.
